


Broken Pieces

by xCabooseRTRvB



Series: AHOT12 [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Warning Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7633798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years later, one decision changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pieces Scatter

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! So after a year, I've continued! Yay! Please enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Hunter's decision causes a domino effect to occur.

They knew it immediately.

They knew it once they got the phone call.

They knew it the minute they got out of bed.

They knew it when they noticed that his bed was empty.

They knew that they would never be getting him back.

Oh, how they weren't prepared for it to happen so early.

Ray doubted. He's been doubting ever since he joined the relationship. He doubted that they ever loved him. What could he do anyway? There was nothing more confusing than the current relationship he was in. He was just some person who happened to be in a relationship with the best people in the world. What more could he ask for? Except, it confused him more and more as the days continued that Ray was just uncomfortable being in a relationship with eleven other amazing people. How could they love someone like him?

He was worthless.

He was expendable.

He was a loser.

Once he got up and out of bed in the middle of the night, Ray quietly got ready because he was prepared to leave them that night--it's not like they wouldn't notice anyway. Eleven of his favorite people in the world would be heartbroken at first, but after a while, they would just forget that he was ever there and immediately replace him with someone else or leave their relationship at eleven. He didn't care what they did because he knew that they wouldn't miss him. Leaving most of his stuff and packing all of his prized possessions, Ray took his secret stash of money he was saving up for this day and left. He was never coming back and forced himself to never look back.

They wouldn't miss him anyway.

Except they did.

They absolutely did and it broke all of them to the core when they learned that today was the day. Today was the day that Ray decided to strip himself from their relationship forever because he felt useless and someone who wasn't worth their love.

"He could've fucking said bye! Or leave a fucking note! Or fucking _something_!" Michael said, clenching his hands and taking deep breaths to calm himself down. Michael hit the table hard, which startled the ones at the table and the sign of a tear showed on his face. "He can't just leave us like this!"

Gavin sighed through his nose and walked over to Michael, "Michael? You want to--" Gavin was about to put a hand on Michael's shoulder, but he immediately moved away from the touch, growling at Gavin.

"Don't fucking touch me, I can go myself." Michael replied harshly, standing up and heading upstairs to go to the roof.

Standing there stupidly next to the chair Michael once sat in, Gavin stared at the ground, lost in thought. Geoff exchanged looks with Jack and cleared his throat, "Uh, Gav?"

Putting a finger up to silence him, Gavin said sadly, "Don't. Just don't. I'm gonna get ready for work." Gavin walked down the hall and into his shared room--the room he shared with Michael and Ray.

"We agreed that we wouldn't be going today!" Lindsay reminded him, but he refused to listen. Groaning, Lindsay stood up, "I'm going with him." She ran in her shared room--the room she shared with Kerry and Caleb--and started to get ready. "We'll make sure everything's okay at the office. You want me to tell them?" Lindsay asked as they were about to head out the door.

"What, that Ray technically quit his job? Sadly, yes. Also tell them that some of us won't be at the office for a while." Geoff answered as Lindsay pursed her lips and nodded once, leaving and driving herself and Gavin to Stage Five. Turning to the others in the room, he noticed that most of them were the same as before when they were dealing with the hate of some of their fans. Completely distracted or zoned out.

°~◊◊◊~°

And so it began. The story of how they slowly fell apart with one missing member in their relationship. Their relationship in crisis as they tried to fix it and bring each other comfort, but it didn't seem right anymore. They didn't want to go up to the rooftop anymore because they knew that Ray would always be on their minds as they stared at the starry, night sky in anger or sadness because one of them was missing and they desperately wanted him back. They could never replace such a kind and gentle soul even if they tried. They weren't anything without Ray and it broke them so much that he just packed up and left without a warning. For all they knew, he could be dead, but he wasn't.

While browsing through the internet, Caleb found a twitch account called BrownMan and he immediately clicked it, seeing someone he didn't think he would see ever again. It almost made him cry then and there because he knew that there was a chance to get back in touch with him. So, he watched Ray play video games for the past hour and laughed with him as Ray spoke with the chat, got achievements, and played with his fans.

Finally it neared the end of the stream and Ray was currently picking a RAYD victim and Caleb became worried. He didn't want Ray to leave. He wanted to keep hearing the voice he hadn't heard in months and smile at the laugh that always filled the room in the Achievement Hunter office. He wanted what they all had before. What was he supposed to do? Would Ray hate him for trying to get back in touch? He did leave for a reason and he may not even want the others to know why.

Sighing, Caleb heard Ray say his goodbyes before smiling and signing off the stream. He followed Ray and swore to watch all of his streams even if he was working at the office.

Sadly, someone caught him.

°~◊◊◊~°

"What are you watching?" Kdin asked and eyed Caleb, who was trying to suppress his giggling.

Caleb clicked to a different tab and opened up his editing software, answering innocently, "Just watching the video I'm supposed to be editing."

"Bullshit." Kdin replied and walked over to Caleb's desk, examining the computer screen as Caleb pretended to work. "You've been sitting at your desk, laughing for one hour straight. You haven't even touched the video. What are you doing?" Kdin was about to take the mouse to check, but Caleb grasped the wireless mouse first, clutching it tightly.

"Don't touch my stuff." Caleb ordered harshly and Kdin pursed his lips.

Raising his hands up in surrender, Kdin replied, "Fine, I'll just make sure that Geoff knows you're not working." Kdin started to walk out of the office.

"Go ahead, I don't care. Maybe I can finally work in peace without you trying to act like my mom!" Caleb called after him as Kdin flipped him the bird and exited the office, out of hearing range. "See if I care." Caleb said quietly.

"But you do." Caleb heard, then swiveled his chair to turn to Matt, who looked exhausted.

Caleb scoffed, "I _used_ to. All of us _used_ to care about each other. Those days are over. You should know that by now, Matt, even Jeremy and Kdin left you."

Matt sighed and nodded, "Yea, yea, that's true. Thanks for reminding me what pieces of shits you guys are."

"Just spreading the love." Caleb turned back to his computer to continue watching Ray play video games and chat with the audience.

 _"Tina, please!"_ Ray yelled to someone off screen and laughed when he threw a pillow at her and looked back at his gaming screen. _"Sorry Chat, Tina's being a bitch."_ Ray said as the pillow was thrown back at him and it hit him square in the face. Viewers could hear Tina laughing her ass off as Ray pouted at the camera. Caleb missed him so much. _"Hold on, I need to kill Tina."_ Ray announced as he stood up and walked over. A laughing fit was heard soon after and Ray came back, sitting on his chair, and put on his headphones. _"Tina's funeral will be on Saturday at five pm at the local cemetery."_ Ray said with a smile as another pillow was thrown at his face. _"Never mind, she lives."_

°~∆∆∆~°

Matt solemnly and tiredly walked through the Achievement Hunter office to exit and head to the kitchen, spotting Kdin talking to Geoff, who stood up quickly and walked into the Crew room. Wincing at the sudden higher volume in the room, Matt walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. He opened it and downed it in one go, throwing away the empty bottle and noticing someone staring at him worriedly. "What?" Matt asked, quietly.

Sighing, Miles walked passed him to grab a drink as well, shaking his head and mumbling, "And to think it would last forever." Miles referred to the relationship Matt used to be in.

"Nothing lasts forever." Matt deadpanned, staring anywhere else other than Miles. "We learned that the hard way."

"But three years." Miles repeated, "Three fucking years and the thing that broke you all was because he left you guys." It was more of a statement than a question.

Matt lifted his head up a little bit, though kept staring at the ground, "Thanks for reminding me why I hate my job." Matt simply said as he stood up straighter and walked back to his office to grab his stuff and leave. Miles sighed again and left, he knew he made a mistake about mentioning it.

Packing his things into his bag, turning off his computer, and unplugging all of the wires attached to his computer, Matt zipped up his bag as Jeremy strolled in and eyed his actions. "What are you doing?" Jeremy asked, anger clear in his voice.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Matt fired back quietly as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and started to leave, but Jeremy quickly put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Let go, Jeremy."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I don't need to." Matt replied, shrugged off his hand, and walked out, leaving a very confused and angry Jeremy alone in the office. Heading to Burnie's office, Matt knocked on the door and waited for Burnie to pop his head out. "I'm quitting." Matt simply said and Burnie's face turned from confusion to worry. He raised his hand to halt his boss from speaking, "I need...time." Then he left, leaving Burnie to explain to the office that Matt had quit for some reason and everyone was confused. Miles cursed when he heard the news, blaming himself immediately.

The next day, Matt's apartment was empty.

°~◊◊◊~°

"You're happier than usual." Michael pointed out softly as Ryan raised an eyebrow questioningly. "I have eyes too and I've seen you with her."

Ryan shifted in his chair and looked at Michael straight in the eye, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Ryan deadpanned as Michael glared at him.

"You didn't bother telling us you have a girlfriend." Michael said, loudly on purpose as everyone else in the room looked over.

"I don't have a girlfriend and I don't think any of you would care if I did anyway." Ryan replied, still staring at Michael.

"Damn straight." Michael answered right away.

"Then why are you asking me?" Ryan asked, curiously.

"Because I was curious." Michael said, standing up and grabbing his backpack. "I'm gonna go home." Michael left the room.

"Again, no one cares." Ryan called after him.

"Some of us do." Gavin said, quietly.

Ryan turned to him, "Why would you? There's no reason to."

Pursing his lips, Gavin answered, "Because I still love you guys."

"Don't waste your breath and open your eyes, no one loves you back." Ryan announced, standing up to exit the room with his backpack. "No one ever will." With that, he shut the door and left.

Two weeks later, Ryan announced his departure from Rooster Teeth and explained that he had found love weeks prior, wanting to live with her forever. He was happy, but everyone else in Achievement Hunter looked down in sadness. They had lost another. At least he gave a reason for leaving instead of leaving them to think about what they did wrong.

°~◊◊◊~°

"Why didn't you tell us about this?!" Geoff yelled at the top of his lungs as he stared at Caleb angrily. "You could have stopped the others from leaving by telling us that you found Ray!"

"If I had said anything, then you would just hassle Ray nonstop until you forced him to tell you where he is so that you would make him feel worse for leaving us!" Caleb shot back.

"No, I wouldn't!" Geoff denied.

" _Yes_ , you would!" Caleb clenched his hands, ready to punch Geoff straight in the face. "Don't fucking lie to me! I fucking _know_ you would do that." Caleb huffed, "Ray made his decision, he wanted to leave us and now him, Matt, and Ryan are _gone_ because we're selfish pricks."

"Am I interrupting something?" Kdin asked, eyebrow raised in question and appeared uninterested in their argument.

Caleb shook his head, "No, because I'm done arguing with him." He said, leaving and slamming the office door shut.

"What do you want?" Geoff asked angrily.

Ignoring Geoff's anger, Kdin said, "Three more months. That's it and I'd say you've got less than a year for this shit." Kdin gestured to the whole room and left without another word.

Looking away and turning to his computer, Gavin shook his head and mumbled, "We're slowly dying away." Michael slightly perked up and glanced at Gavin. Michael sighed and stood up to leave the room as Lindsay walked in. He didn't want to hear the next announcement of departure.

Another gone.

Geoff cursed, he couldn't keep them together anymore and he hated himself so much.

°~◊◊◊~°

"This is all your fault!" Jack shouted. "This never would have happened if--"

"If what Jack? If what?" Geoff interrupted him and continued. "I didn't fucking do anything! Ray made his decision!"

"But you can't keep trying to keep us together. We all broke up for a reason!"

"Just because we broke up doesn't mean I can't make sure that everyone is okay."

"You're trying too hard."

"What am I doing?"

"You're ruining us!" Jack yelled. "Stop trying to pretend nothing's wrong."

"I'm not!"

"I'm done with your bullshit." Jack claimed as he packed up his things.

"What are you doing?" Geoff asked.

"What does it fucking look like I'm doing? If it's not clear enough for you, I'll make it simple." Jack stopped and turned to Geoff. "I'm sick and fucking tired of your shit and whatever is going on between all of us isn't good for AH. Giving each other space is better than all of this bullshit. So good luck keeping AH alive, with or without the rest of us." Jack left, slamming the door so hard that some of the artwork fell off the wall and swayed down slowly.

Geoff punched the wall and it startled everyone in the room, "How is this even supposed to work out anymore?" Geoff muttered as Gavin put a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off almost immediately. "I gotta take care of some things." Geoff left the room.

°~◊◊◊~°

Michael approached Geoff, "Why do you continue to do this? Destroy the relationship and keep Achievement Hunter going when there's no point. More than half of us are _gone_! Moving on because we can have a better life than this shithole."

"If you want to leave, you can go. I've had enough arguing for the rest of my life." Geoff replied.

"Alright, I'll see you in Hell." Michael declared as he packed up and left.

Sighing, Geoff looked around the room. Gavin, who was editing a video, was the only one -- other than Geoff -- left from the main six, and Jeremy, Kdin, and Caleb were the only ones left from the AH Crew. Five of them left and Kdin already said that he was leaving by the end of the week. Geoff knew he had fucked up bad because there was no convincing them to come back and Kdin was right. It will probably take less than a year for everyone else to leave and have Achievement Hunter completely shut down because Geoff couldn't do everything by himself, even if Burnie and others in the office helped him. He just didn't have the energy anymore.

°~◊◊◊~°

"You're really leaving?" Jeremy asked as Kdin stopped walking just before the door with all of his things in his backpack.

Slightly turning his head, Kdin answered, "What else am I supposed to do? It's not like anyone would care if I disappeared. I bet that's what Ray thought."

"But we did care when he left. And we cared when Lindsay left, and Jack, Kerry, Michael, Ryan--" Jeremy abruptly stopped, then continued shortly after, quietly saying, "Matt. We still care."

"Stop lying to me. No, you wouldn't care. No one cares because no one bothered to stop anyone from leaving and if they get to leave, so do I."

"The world will tear you apart."

"I'll take my chances."

"All of the walls we broke down were for nothing?" Jeremy asked, disappointed. "All of Matt and I's hard work was wasted? We tore them down and now you're going to build them back up just as sturdy as before, maybe even tenfold? There's a reason we did that for you. We spent four years doing that!" Jeremy's voice slowly increased as he spoke.

"And you wasted your goddamn time!" Kdin yelled. "There's no way I'm going to butter up to anyone because what we had? We lost! Now? We're all just a bunch of lost souls who thought they could have a twelve-person relationship in peace. We were naive! We knew from the beginning that this wouldn't work. I told you that it wouldn't work, that it was stupid to take the risk. I told you--"

"Shut up!" Kdin's eyes widened at Jeremy's shouting. "Shut the fuck up! I don't want to fucking hear it anymore! Our relationship wasn't a fucking mistake! Why are all of you fucking giving up on this?!"

"Because _we_ are nothing if one of us is gone. If one of us is gone, then we all fall apart." Kdin and Jeremy turned to look at Gavin straight in the eyes. Gavin continued, "So, it's Ray's fault that we're like this. That we're all leaving to do our own things and live our own lives without each other. Ray left without an explanation. Kerry left with an excuse of he had to do work. Matt left because he felt like he needed time to think. Ryan left because he claims he found love with another person. Lindsay left with the certainty of not being able to work in these circumstances. Jack left because he hated all of the arguments. Michael left because of the same reason as Jack. And now you're leaving because you want to be alone." Jeremy turned to Kdin, surprised, and Kdin appeared apathetic. "Why?"

"Why what?" Kdin asked.

"Why do you proceed to run away when you can stay with us? You're just tearing us apart more."

"I knew from the beginning that this wasn't going to work out. I had problems and I knew that it was either I was going to leave or someone else was. Apparently, it was Ray. And I promised myself that if someone left, then I would leave too."

"Why didn't you leave sooner?" Gavin asked.

Kdin pursed his lips, "I asked myself that same question every day, but nothing is stopping me from leaving now. Goodbye." Kdin finalized as he left and the two watched sadly. Soon they went back to their desks to finish up their overdue work.

After all, they couldn't do all of the shows they wanted to do anymore, especially with four people.

°~◊◊◊~°

Gavin watched in disappointment as Jeremy and Caleb left them. Only two of them left. Weeks later after Jeremy and Caleb left, Gavin looked over at a very stressed, annoyed, and tired Geoff. "Why do you continue to stay here?" Geoff asked him, refusing to look at Gavin in the eye.

"Because it's my job and I don't want to see someone I love break down like this."

"Bullshit! Stop fucking lying, Gav! I know you're lying.” Geoff shouted.

“I'm not.” Gavin replied quietly.

Geoff stood up and stomped over to him, “Stop loving me! Stop loving those assholes! Stop thinking that we’re getting back together! We’re not! We will never get back together. So just wake the fuck up!”

Gavin looked up at Geoff sadly, “I can't stop loving any of you.” Geoff stared at Gavin with wide eyes before anger overwhelmed him and he did something he thought he'd never do.

He punched Gavin in the face.

Hard.

Gavin fell out of the his chair and onto the ground, unmoving. Geoff huffed in anger and waited for Gavin to move, but he didn't. Suddenly, worry and guilt washed over Geoff and he crouched down next to Gavin, shaking him desperately. “Wake up, Gavin! Wake up please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for hurting you!” Geoff pulled Gavin close to him, hugging his unresponsive body and sobbing loudly.

Trevor and Mica were coming back from lunch and walked in, shocked when they found Geoff sobbing and Gavin seemingly asleep in his arms. “Shit.” Trevor said under his breath and quickly took out his phone, dialing for an ambulance. Trevor surprisingly kept his voice calm, “Yes, hello. I need an ambulance quickly.”

Mica walked over to made sure that Gavin was alive and breathing, but Geoff wouldn't let her get close and clutched onto Gavin like he was his lifeline. “Geoff, please let me see him.” Geoff shook his head and held onto Gavin tighter, whispering apologies to Gavin.

Soon enough, the ambulance came and took Gavin away from Geoff leaving him officially alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and/or kudos this story! If there's enough I'll maybe put up a chapter 2. You'll just have to wait and see!


	2. Never Give Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple Hunters visit Gavin at the hospital and an unfortunate fight ensues with unwanted results.

Ryan briskly walked through the confusing corridors of the hospital, trying his best to find Gavin’s room. Worry was plastered on his face and the longer he couldn't find Gavin the more worried he got. What if he died before he arrived? What if he was already dead? What if he couldn't find Gavin’s room at all? What if he got lost in the neverending hospital hallways? Ryan shook his head to clear his mind. Of course he would be able to make it in time. _Think positive, Ryan._ He told himself and turned one more corner, finally spotting the room number. His face lit up in relief and happiness, restraining himself from full on sprinting to the room. He opened the door to the room and peeked inside, “Hello?” He called quietly.

Burnie turned around and smiled at Ryan, “Hey Ryan.” He stood up from his chair and offered Ryan the chair. Ryan shook his head and studied Burnie carefully. The older looked exhausted and stressed. His hair was unkempt, his clothes wrinkled, he had bags under his eyes, he just looked downright tired. Ryan felt a pang of guilt for some reason.

Pursing his lips, Ryan watched Gavin carefully, “Has he woken up yet?” Gavin looked sound asleep, his breathing even and his face peaceful, but his body was skinnier than usual.

Burnie shook his head, “It's been days and they don't understand why he hasn't woken up yet.”

Ryan frowned, “Has anyone else come by?”

“Are you talking about the others?”

Ryan hesitated. He hadn't seen any of his former partners in over six months and he hadn't bothered to keep in contact with any of them. It's not like they did either. “Yeah, I am.” Ryan clarified.

“So far, you're the only one. Not even Geoff visited yet. It was hard trying to stay in contact with any of you. It was a miracle we even found your number.” Burnie said and sighed, turning to look at Gavin. “It was an accident.”

Ryan looked at Burnie, “What do you mean it was an accident? Did someone put him here?”

Burnie frowned, “Didn't Trevor tell you?”

“Who put him here?” Ryan demanded.

Burnie hesitated before sighing and saying, “I did. I got angry and I hurt Gavin. I'm sorry, It was an accident.”

Ryan growled, “Accident, my ass. You have no right--”

“No I didn't and I'm sorry. I'll just leave you two alone.” Burnie walked out of the room without another word and Ryan allowed him to, deciding to keep quiet until he confronted Burnie later.

Ryan took a deep breath and exhaled to release all of his anger. He wasn't going to appear angry around Gavin if he woke up at some point during his visit. Ryan moved to the chair and sat down slowly, keeping his eyes fixed on the sleeping figure as tears immediately threatened to make an appearance. He wiped them away and carefully took Gavin’s hand, watching him quietly. Despite his internal protests, tears began to roll down his face in tiny streams.

“I'm sorry, Gavin. I know… I know you didn't want this. I know you wanted us to stay together, but--but we couldn't. I couldn't be there knowing that just being there hurt everyone. I guess you should be glad I left her after a couple weeks. She couldn't fill the void that the eleven of you left within me. Fucking three years and it ended so abruptly. I'm so sorry Gavin. I'm so sorry you had to endure so much pain alone.” Ryan lightly kissed Gavin’s hand and silently cried on the edge of his bed, but stayed by his side the rest of the day and promised to visit every day from then on. Ryan even went to the lengths of rejoining Rooster Teeth after a couple days of thinking it over and everyone was more than happy to welcome him back.

Two back.

Ten more to go.

°~◊◊◊~°

_A couple weeks later…_

“This fucker can't go a day without me by his side.” Michael grumbled quietly to himself and stomped through the hospital, quickly finding Gavin’s room and throwing open the door. “Gavino Free!” Michael shouted angrily as Ryan sighed and turned to look at Michael, raising a brow at the Jersey man.

“Michael Jones!” Gavin shouted gleefully and threw his arms up in the air. “My boi!” Gavin grinned stupidly at him. Michael hurried to Gavin’s side to give him a loving hug and pulled away, lightly punching Gavin’s shoulder. “Oi! What was that for?” Gavin asked and rubbed his shoulder a bit.

“That's for making me think you died!” Michael answered.

“But Michael, Treyco was the one who called you.” Gavin smiled warmly at him.

Michael smirked, “I know and I'm going to punch Treyco too.” Michael ruffled the other’s hair as Gavin squawked in response. “It's good to see you, Gavin.” The older smiled and tried not to cry right then and there. “I seriously missed the fuck out of you.”

“I missed you too, Michael.” Gavin said and his smile faltered a bit. “But… I think you have an apology to make that's been long overdue.” Gavin looked behind Michael and nodded.

Michael furrowed his eyebrows and didn't understand what he meant until he followed Gavin’s gaze. Ryan had moved from the chair at some point and watched them silently with his arms crossed over his chest because he knew that the two needed their time together. Michael stared at the other for a bit almost sadly and walked over, pulling Ryan into a hug. “I'm sorry, Rye. I shouldn't have said anything. It was your business.”

Ryan shrugged as they released each other, “It doesn't matter anymore.”

“Are you still with her?” Michael asked sheepishly.

Ryan smiled, “If I was, how jealous would you be?”

“I wouldn't be, asshole!” Michael punched him lightly as Ryan laughed and ruffled the younger’s hair lovingly. “Hey!” Michael protested and pushed Ryan’s hands away so he could fix his already messed up hair. Michael turned around and crossed his arms, “I wouldn't be.” Michael repeated.

Snaking his arms around the lad’s waist, Ryan pulled the other close to him and rested his head on Michael’s shoulder. “You know you would be jealous, Michael.” Ryan said with a smile.

Michael grumbled quietly to himself, “Yeah, like I'd be jealous about something as ridiculous as that.”

Gavin made grabby hands toward them, “I want love too!” He whined.

“Shut up, Gavin.” The two said simultaneously as the Brit pouted childishly.

“But Michael, you're my boi!” Gavin leaned over as Michael rolled his eyes and reached for Gavin. Ryan let go of the redhead and Michael hugged Gavin as the Brit beamed. “You too, Rye!” Gavin beckoned him closer as Ryan shook his head.

“We’re going to break you again. Plus, it's time for you and Michael to catch up with each other.” Ryan commented and smiled. “I'll catch up with you later, Michael. I'll be at the office and I'll meet you at a coffee shop or something later if you don't want to go--”

Michael placed a hand on Ryan’s shoulder and smiled, “I'd be glad to go back to the office, Ryan. I'll meet you there at four.”

“Are you sure?”

Michael nodded, “I'm sure.”

“Okay, then I'll uh--I'll wait for you.” Ryan replied and pointed behind him, “I'll just go now.” He turned on his heel and exited as Michael smiled and shook his head in fondness.

“You love him still.” Gavin spoke suddenly.

“Of course I do, Gavin, and I love you too.” Michael kissed Gavin on the cheek and hugged him tightly.

Gavin smiled, “I love you.”

“Anyone else come by?” Michael asked as Gavin shook his head. Michael assumed Trevor hadn't called the others. “Treyco deleting things again?” Gavin barked out a laugh as Michael chuckled to himself before continuing, “In all seriousness though, Ryan and I are the only ones?” Gavin nodded, almost sadly. “But I thought Geoff still works at the office.”

Gavin nodded, “He still does, but from what Ryan has told me he hasn't come into work for over a month. Trevor, Mica, and Andrew are the only ones who were willing to be the faces of AH for now, but Ryan’s been back for a couple weeks now.”

“When will you be able to leave this place?” Michael asked.

“Once I'm one hundred percent. I wasn't in very good condition coming into the hospital.” Gavin admitted willingly. “It'll take me a couple more days I think.”

“How bad was your condition?”

“So bad that I probably never would've woken up if Geoff punched me any harder.” Gavin answered quietly.

Michael nodded, “You're okay now right?”

“As okay as I'll ever be.”

“Good, because you're going to shut up and listen to me ramble on and on about what I did for the past few months.” Michael said excitedly. “It'll make you feel better.” Gavin smiled and nodded.

Three down.

Nine more to go.

°~◊◊◊~°

Michael parked in the parking lot of Rooster Teeth and turned off his car, looking up at the building he hadn't seen in months and frowning. He was absolutely not ready for this. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see everyone again. Plus, the company’s grown a lot since the last time he was here, the only part of RT that everyone--even Burnie and Matt--refused for it to grow was Achievement Hunter. It was like they had so much hope that the rest of them would come back eventually. Ryan came back a couple weeks ago, Kerry never left he just worked in the animation department, Geoff and Gavin were still in AH. A pang of guilt pulsed through him as he remembered that all of them put all of the pressure on Trevor, Mica, and Andrew to try to keep Achievement Hunter the way it was before. Hell, when Trevor called him asking him to visit Gavin in the hospital, he just sounded so exhausted that he probably hadn't slept in days.

Stepping out of the car and closing the door, Michael locked the car doors and took a deep breath before approaching the building and placing his hand on the cool metal of the door handle. _Does my old keycard still work even?_ Michael thought and pulled it out, staring at it for a moment before inserting it into the keycard slot and opening the door successfully. He was afraid about what he was going to see. What was he going to find? Were people going to hate him? Was everyone still the same? Was everything going to look different? Hell, was he even in the right building? Michael closed his eyes and opened the door fully. After a while, he opened his eyes and Ryan was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and watching him curiously with a raised brow.

“Hey Michael.” Ryan said quietly with a warm smile as Michael just stupidly waved at him. Chuckling, Ryan offered a hand and pointed behind him with his other hand, “C’mon, I'll show you around. I'm sure you'll want to see everyone again.”

Nodding, Michael gently grabbed his hand and followed Ryan aimlessly, hiding a bit behind the older. “I don't know what I'm expecting, Rye.” Michael whispered quietly.

Frowning, Ryan stopped and turned to look at Michael, “It's okay, I'll be right here with you.”

“Always?” Michael asked.

Ryan nodded with a smile, “Always.” Michael nodded as Ryan walked for what Michael assumed was the Achievement Hunter office. “Just as a forewarning, these guys are really really tired so don't expect them to have much energy for shit.” Michael nodded as Ryan opened the door and kept the younger hidden behind him. “Hey guys, remember when I said there's going to be a surprise guest today?” Trevor was too focused on his work to notice that Ryan even walked into the room. Mica made a noise of acknowledgement and continued to type furiously on her keyboard.

Andrew looked up from his desk and tilted his head a bit, “Yeah, but you didn't say who.”

Michael rolled his eyes. Typical Andrew. Michael walked into the room, “That's why he said surprise, dipshit.”

“Michael!” Andrew nearly screamed and jumped up from his desk, running towards Michael and nearly tackling the other to the ground. “How come you didn't tell me you would be in town?”

Michael hugged him back just as tightly, “Because I'm here to stay, Andy, and it's better to say it in person.” Michael released Andrew who was smiling widely at him.

Mica had stood up by now and watched them, “You're back.” She said almost disbelievingly as Michael nodded. “You're actually back.”

Michael quickly pulled her into a hug and sighed in relief, “How's life?”

Mica nearly teared up and hugged him back, “Better now.” She murmured and refused to let any tears fall, no matter how joyful she was.

“Good.” Michael smiled and pulled away from her to look over at the other member of Achievement Hunter who was still focused on what he was doing. Trevor did have headphones on, so it's not like he would've heard them if he was blasting music like usual. The redhead walked over and tapped the other’s shoulder, “Treyco.” He called quietly.

The aforementioned waved away the hand that was tapping his shoulder and spoke quickly, “Stop, I'm trying to work here. I got a lot of shit to do.” Michael continued to tap his shoulder as Trevor got more and more fed up. Soon enough, the former community member pulled off his headphones quickly, stood and whipped around to yell, but paused when he saw who it was. “Holy shit… Michael?”

“What's up, Treyco?” Michael asked rhetorically.

Trevor frowned and clenched his hands, “You're an ass, you know that?” There was much more anger behind those words than Michael thought which caused Michael to take an instinctive step back and raise his hands.

“Whoa, calm down, I'm sorry I--” Michael started.

“Don't fucking give me that!” Trevor shouted and glared at the redhead angrily as Ryan quickly moved in between them and pushed them away from each other. Trevor pointed an accusatory finger at Michael, “I call you almost every single fucking day asking and hoping at least you'd come back one day even if no one else would, but the fucking moment I mention Gavin’s condition you immediately want to make sure he's okay. What the hell?!”

“You practically told me Gavin died!” Michael shot back fiercely to defend himself.

“Yeah, because it's your fucking fault he's in the hospital!” Trevor snapped loudly and attempted to take a step forward to get in the redhead’s face, but Ryan wouldn't let him. “You're all selfish pricks! You, Ryan, Matt, Jeremy, all of you motherfuckers are selfish and no matter how much I want to slit your fucking throats for being so fucking stupid, I didn't! Why? Because I didn't want to bring more pain to any of us. Do you two even realize what your fucking relationship did to the rest of the office?” He asked as Michael stayed silent.

Ryan stood in front of Michael defensively and glared down Trevor, “What the hell are you talking about?”

“As if you don't know.” Trevor replied and crossed his arms.

“I don't.” Ryan deadpanned.

Trevor laughed sarcastically, “And I don't know the alphabet!”

“Trevor, please stop.” Andrew mumbled quietly.

“I'm doing them a favor, Andrew.” Trevor replied and kept his eyes on Ryan who was making sure to keep Trevor’s attention on him.

“This isn't how you do it.” Mica said.

“Mica, Andrew, stay out of this.” Trevor said.

“Oh look, the only sentence that he's made all day that I can actually understand” Michael remarked.

“Shut up, Michael.” Ryan said and took a deep breath. “No, I don't know what the impact was of our relationship on everyone else, but it doesn't mean that you should blame us for putting the office's demeanor down. We probably didn't do it. We’re not selfish pricks.”

“Then tell me, Ryan, your actual reason for quitting your job.” Trevor challenged as Ryan clenched his jaw.

“You're on thin ice, Treyco. I suggest you stop now.” Michael commented.

Trevor moved to look past Ryan to look at Michael, “What about you, Michael? Why in the world did you really quit this amazing job? Y’know, the job you've been dreaming about and actually got. The job that had your favorite people in it, but once the happiness ended so did your interest in staying.”

“Trevor.” Michael warned through grit teeth and clenched his hands. “You have one more chance to shut your mouth before I beat your face in.”

Trevor kept his ground and even went to the lengths of stepping closer which alerted Ryan immediately to hold Michael back. “I dare you because I know you don't have the courage to. You didn't have the courage to even stand up for Ray.”

“No!” Mica shouted as Michael practically shoved Ryan away and jumped onto Trevor, punching him hard. “Michael, stop please!”

“Michael!” Andrew quickly ran over and wrapped his arms around Michael to pull him away, but the redhead just shoved him away as Andrew stumbled back and saw Michael’s fist shoot down. “Michael…”

“Is this what you wanted, asshole?!” Michael roared angrily.

Ryan grabbed Michael’s shoulders and attempted to pull him away, but the redhead shook him off. “Michael stop!” The younger punched the unconscious Achievement Hunter a couple more times before Ryan finally shoved Michael away hard enough to throw him off.

Quickly, Ryan wrapped his arms around Michael to constrain him as Michael thrashed around. “Let go of me, Ryan! He deserves it! He's not allowed to say that! We tried our best to comfort Ray! We did! We loved him!”

“I know, Michael, I know. We loved him so much.” Ryan murmured in his ear quietly as tears rolled down Michael’s face.

“Let me go! He has no right!” Michael shouted and thrashed, crying in Ryan’s unbreakable grip. He watched Andrew rush to Trevor’s side as blood ran down Trevor’s face and dripped steadily onto the carpet staining it. Andrew quickly checked his pulse and turned to Mica who was already on the phone calling for an ambulance.

Burnie slammed open the door then and gasped at the sight before him. He stared for a couple seconds before shaking his head to clear his mind, “I knew he shouldn't have come to work.” Burnie cursed under his breath and went to the other side of Trevor. “Andrew?”

Andrew shook his head as tears stained his face, “I can't find a pulse.” Hurriedly, Burnie attempted to find a pulse himself.

Michael froze. Oh god, what did he just do? He didn't do it, right? He swore he only punched Trevor once. There's no way it was fatal. He looked down at his hands and his eyes widened at his blood covered knuckles. No no no no no no… He didn't. No, this couldn't be happening. He was just angry. He didn't want to hurt him. He didn't want to hurt Trevor. Oh god, what has he done. “No, I didn't--I didn't mean to…” Michael trailed off and grabbed at his hair, pulling on it harshly.

Ryan held Michael tightly and rocked him, “It's okay.” He whispered steadily and closed his eyes, resting his forehead on Michael’s shoulder. “It's okay. He’ll be fine. It's not your fault.”

“I'm sorry…” Michael choked out as tears streamed down his face.

“It's not your fault, Michael.” Ryan replied calmly.

The redhead looked up at the still body, “Why did he--I didn't want to--oh my god, Trevor why?” Michael screwed his eyes closed. He didn't want to see the other’s blood covered face anymore. “Why?”

“I don't know, Michael.” Ryan said quietly and held him tighter. “I don't know.”

What has he done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, this'll be maybe five chapters or so, but idk. I'll figure it out. Anyway, please subscribe to this story so that you'll know the next update! Also, these two chapters are the only ones that are going to end up with someone getting hurt unless I change my mind.


	3. Conflicting Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Michael's actions takes a toll on everyone.

He stood outside of the white walled room looking in through the window. Michael’s eyes were glued to the sleeping figure on the hospital bed and he couldn't look away for some reason. It was probably because it was entirely his fault for putting him there. Why? Michael asked himself constantly hoping that someone would answer the unnerving question. The redhead remembered when he was joyful and laid back. So why did the former community member have the urge to do such a thing? Hell, he yelled all of those nasty things at him, but didn't even bother to fight back when Michael had him pinned. “Why?” He asked quietly to no one in particular.

A hand was placed on his shoulder, but he didn't even flinch. “Are you okay, Michael?”

“‘m fine, Rye. I just want to know why.” Michael answered and took a deep breath, finally taking his eyes off of Trevor and turning to face Ryan. He leaned on the wall and stared at the floor for a while before looking up at Ryan who had concern etched onto his features. “I'm fine, really.” Michael assured.

Ryan only nodded and leaned on the wall next to him, “I talked to Andrew and Mica, but they said they don't know. They did notice however that Trevor had been distant and not himself for a couple weeks now.”

“Did _you_ notice?” Michael asked quietly and looked down at his shoes.

The older turned to watch the other silently and studied him before answering. “No, I didn't. I kinda wish I did though.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Hey, stop apologizing.”

Michael shook his head, “If I hadn't gotten angry, Trevor wouldn't be hospitalized right now. In fact, if I hadn't had gone to the office, I wouldn't have gotten Trevor angry at all. Why is he angry at us?”

Ryan frowned and sighed, “I don't know. He thought we were selfish, so I guess that's enough of a reason. Still, I don't get it.”

“What?” Michael asked, lifting his head to look at Ryan.

“Trevor didn't get angry at me when I came back not even once, but once you arrived it's like a switch was flipped in his head. He said we were all selfish. Why did he get mad when he saw _you_?” Ryan inquired quietly.

Michael shrugged, “I don't know, but you somehow made me feel more like a douche.”

“Sorry.” Ryan replied and wrapped an arm around Michael’s shoulders, pulling him close to him. “It's not your fault.”

“Yeah…” Michael said even though he thought otherwise. “Maybe I should talk to them.”

“To whom?”

“Mica and Andrew. I don't doubt that you've found out all you can from them, but fresh ears can't hinder us right?” Michael reasoned as Ryan nodded and sighed.

“You can't talk to them.”

“Why not?”

“Michael…” Ryan pursed his lips before continuing. “They're spooked. They watched you pummel Trevor into the ground. Andrew flinches every time I mention you at the office and Mica--she's scared, Michael. She's wary around me and doesn't even look at me. We work in the same office, but she's managed to evade me more than half the time I'm there.” Michael frowned and slid down the wall into a sitting position, pulling his knees close and hiding his face.

“I didn't mean to…” Michael murmured quietly as Ryan looked down at him sadly. “I just got mad, Rye. I didn't want to hurt him.”

Ryan moved down to hug him tightly, “I know… I know…” He said as Michael quietly sobbed into his knees. He wanted to find out why Trevor resented them. It was so sudden that Ryan just couldn't understand why. There was nothing leading up to it. Trevor didn't give him angry looks or side glances. He didn't confront Ryan at all. He kept to himself. Ryan’s eyes widened suddenly, “Burnie said something about how he shouldn't have let Trevor go to work.” Michael made a tiny noise to indicate that he was listening and Ryan continued. “I should go ask Burnie next and in the meantime you should go talk to Gavin today.”

Michael shook his head and sobbed, “I can't face him, Ryan. It still feels like there's blood running down my fingers. He can't know what I've done. He’ll be scared of me, Rye.” He choked out reluctantly. “I don't want him to be scared of me.”

Ryan held him tighter, “He won't be scared of you, Michael. You don't have to tell him. I just need you to make sure Gavin doesn't worry too much about us. It has been a while since we’ve both seen him.”

“He’ll hate me… Just like how Andrew and Mica hate me.”

“They don't. No one hates you, Michael.” Ryan assured. “In a week, they'll forget all about it. You'll see.” Michael shook his head, burying his face further. Ryan sighed and refused to let go of Michael until he agreed, “I'm not going to make you go, don't worry. Would you feel better if I'm there for a while?” A few beats later, Michael nodded as Ryan smiled. “Okay, let's go see Gavin then.” Ryan stood and tugged lightly on his arm as Michael stood and followed Ryan to Gavin’s room. Michael turned his head to watch Trevor sleeping peacefully as the wall covered his view and he hugged himself. They continued to walk in an uneasy silence until they reached Gavin’s room which was cracked open and talking could be heard. The two exchanged looks before Ryan opened the door and peeked inside as Michael waited outside.

“--seen the look they gave me! It was hilarious!”

“Jeremy?” Ryan questioned as the aforementioned turned and his eyes widened in surprise.

“Ryan!” Jeremy said with a wide smile and jumped off his seat to hug the older. Though seconds later, the younger let go, “Sorry, it's just--I haven't seen you in forever. How are you?”

“Uh, I'm fine. How are you?” Ryan asked almost in confusion like he wasn't sure if he was supposed to ask it or not.

“Good.” Jeremy answered with a smile.

“How did you know Gavin was here?”

“Oh, Treyco called me about a week ago. I was in Boston during that time, so I couldn't come back immediately. I'm here now though.”

“When did you get here?”

Jeremy shrugged, “I dunno, yesterday at around twelve-ish. I've been with Gavin ever since.” Gavin waved sheepishly and smiled at them. “When did _you_ get here?”

“A couple weeks ago. Michael arrived just a few days ago.” Ryan answered.

“Michael’s here too?” Jeremy asked and searched behind Ryan for the redhead, but he was nowhere to be seen. “Uh, was he behind you or is he at the office or something?”

Ryan quickly whipped around and searched the hallway for Michael, but he wasn't there. “Damnit Michael… Uh Jeremy, stay here with Gavin, I need to find Michael.” Ryan said quickly and sprinted off frantically. _Not now, Michael, please stay together. For all of us._ Ryan ran back to Trevor’s room and looked inside through the window. Not in there. Ryan moved to the cafeteria next and slowed to a brisk walk so he wouldn't get yelled at or trip unexpectedly. He wasn't there either. He exited the cafeteria and ran through hallways upon hallways, searching frantically for any sign of the redhead. _Where are you, Michael?_ Ryan stopped and looked around as some people gave him weird looks then continued to run around aimlessly. He couldn't have gone back to the office, right? Ryan patted down his person. He still had his keys which means Michael didn't drive back. Would he walk back? Ryan shook his head. He had to find Michael. He didn't know what was happening in the redhead’s mind currently and he didn't want to find out the hard way.

After a while, Ryan slowed to a halt and heaved for air. He searched everywhere in the hospital. Where else could the redhead be? Then Ryan mentally slapped himself and realized. The bathroom. He ran to the closest bathroom and looked inside, “Michael?” He called hopefully. Nothing. He hurried to the next bathroom and called his name again. No response. He repeated the same process in a couple more bathrooms before stumbling upon the bathroom closest to Trevor’s room. “Michael, please tell me you're in here.” There was silence for a bit and he was about to leave, but he heard a tiny sob and he frowned, approaching the stalls. “Michael, are you in here, bud?” He heard another sob before he even finished his sentence and neared the stall that the sobs were coming from. He tried pushing it open, but of course it was locked. “Hey, can you open the door please?” There was only a sob. “I don't want to leave you in there alone, Michael. Please unlock the door.”

After a few beats of silence, the door unlocked and Michael stepped out, sniffing quietly. “I'm sorry, Rye. I just--I saw Jeremy and I just got scared that he’d find out just by looking at me. I'm being stupid.”

Ryan shook his head and pulled Michael into a comforting hug, “No one will hate you, Michael. Please trust me. C’mon, I'm sure that Lil J and Gav would love to see you again.”

“I can't, Rye.” Michael squeaked out. “I can't face anyone. I went back to Trevor’s room to check on him, but--” Michael’s breath hitched suddenly and he let it out slowly, burying his face in Ryan’s shirt. “There was blood everywhere, Rye. I can't unsee that.”

Ryan looked down at the redhead and frowned, “Trevor is fine, Michael. He's breathing and his heart is beating. There's no blood anymore. It's not real.”

“I almost killed him.” Michael murmured. “Andy couldn't find a pulse. I almost killed him, Rye. How come everyone’s still smiling?” Abruptly, Michael shoved Ryan away into the stall door and stepped back from the older, “How come you're okay with me almost murdering him? It wasn't right, Ryan! I'm not right! It was wrong! It's so so wrong! How can you still stand me?” Michael questioned and took a couple more steps back when Ryan tried to step forward. “Why aren't you afraid of a monster like me?” Michael yelled.

Ryan raised his hands to indicate he wouldn't try to hurt him, “I'm not afraid because I know you didn't do it on purpose. You didn't intentionally try to kill him, Michael. I know that and so does everyone else. You were angry and so was he. No one is blaming you for putting him here. In fact, no one is to blame.”

“How can you say that?” Michael said disbelievingly and raised his hands to show Ryan. “Can't you see the blood? Can't you see it? I punched him into unconsciousness, Ryan! It's all my fault that he's dying!”

“He's not dying, Michael.” Ryan assured calmly. “We’ll go there right now and I'll show you that he's not dying. He’ll be fine.” Michael stared at Ryan with uncertainty before nodding as the older held him close and led him to Trevor’s room. They neared the window and peered inside, freezing when they saw Gavin and Jeremy there next to the bed covering their view of Trevor’s current state. Michael made a noise and shook his head trying to pull away from Ryan, but he kept his grip strong and looked at Michael. “It's okay, Michael.” He soothed quietly.

Michael screwed his eyes shut, “Is he breathing?”

“Yeah…” Ryan answered in relief when he saw the heart monitor, “Listen to me okay? Everything’s going to be just fine.” Michael nodded as Ryan continued, “Stay grounded for them, Michael, because I can't do it myself.”

Michael opened his eyes and watched Gavin and Jeremy exchange words he couldn't hear. He nodded, “I will.” Gavin wrapped an arm around Jeremy and kissed his forehead, whispering words into his ear. “I will.” Michael said with determination.

Ryan smiled, “You okay now?” Michael silently nodded. “Good, I need to talk to Burnie. Will you be okay staying here with them?”

“Yeah, you can go.” Michael said and moved to the door, knocking on it before opening it. “I promise I'll stay grounded for them, Rye.” Michael entered the room and closed the door, approaching the other two and not even flinching when he saw the unconscious state of Trevor. Ryan watched them interact for a bit before smiling and walking away.

Four down.

Eight more to go.

°~◊◊◊~°

Knocking on Burnie’s office door, Ryan waited for him to answer and looked at the older, “I need two questions answered, Burnie, and honest answers would be much appreciated.”

Watching him curiously, Burnie motioned him inside and closed the door behind him. “What's this about, Ryan?” He sat down on the chair at his desk as Ryan sat on the couch across from him.

Ryan sighed and pursed his lips, “You know what this is about.”

Burnie nodded, “I at least want confirmation on it.”

“What did you mean when you said that Trevor shouldn't have gone to work?” Ryan asked and bit the inside of his cheek.

“That's not my information to give, Ryan. You'll need to ask Trevor when he wakes up.” Burnie said immediately as Ryan shook his head.

“I need to know why and not only me, Michael needs to know why as well! He's been beating himself up about this for the past three days!”

“I'm sorry, Ryan, but it's not my place to disclose that information.”

“What if Trevor never wakes up?” Ryan questioned. “What if Michael never has the chance to apologize to Trevor? What then? Michael would have to live with the fact that he killed one of his friends!”

“Then why did Michael do it?” Burnie asked calmly. “Why did Michael beat Trevor?”

“Trevor falsely accused us of shit and pushed Michael over the edge.”

“I swore I wouldn't tell anyone, Ryan, and I intend to keep that promise.”

“Even if Michael has to suffer for the rest of his life?”

“Even if Michael has to suffer for the rest of his life.” Burnie repeated.

Ryan stood, “You're making a big mistake, Burnie.” He opened the door and stopped, deciding to keep his eyes on the floor. “You probably won't answer my second question either.”

“Your second question is about Geoff, isn't it?” Burnie asked as Ryan froze before slowly turning to face the older. Burnie sighed, “I was wondering when you would ask me about that. No, I wasn't the one who landed Gavin in the hospital. Geoff got mad, much like how Michael got mad and much like Michael’s reaction, Geoff punched Gavin. It was only once though. It knocked Gavin unconscious. That's why Geoff hasn't come to work in over three weeks.”

“Do you at least check on him?”

Burnie nodded, “Everyday.” Burnie paused and sighed, “He can't face anyone even though I've told him that Gavin forgave him. Maybe once you're all together, you should all--y’know, visit him. He'd be happy to see you guys.”

Ryan shook his head, “There's no way that Ray would come back to us.”

“You never know, maybe he will and he's just waiting for the perfect moment.”

“Do you know something, Burnie?”

He shook his head, “Not at all, but you can always hope right?”

“Yeah…” Ryan said quietly and exited the room, closing the door softly.

°~◊◊◊~°

Sighing, Ryan walked through the halls of the hospital and immediately bumped into someone, “Ah sorry, I wasn't paying att--Jack?”

Jack turned and his eyes widened, “Ryan!” He hugged the other tightly, “Did Treyco call you too?”

“Yeah, I arrived about two, three weeks ago. When did he call you?”

“A couple weeks ago, I was with Caiti in Australia, so I couldn't come here immediately. Hey, do you know where Gavin’s room is? I went in the room Treyco told me, but he wasn't in there. Ryan, you okay?” Jack asked worriedly. “Is Gavin okay?”

“What? Yeah yeah, Gavin’s fine! It's just--I never thought I'd see you again, Jack.” Ryan said and started walking towards Trevor’s room as Jack followed. “How are you?”

“Good, but Ryan.” Jack grabbed his arm to stop him from walking away. “Are you sure you're okay?”

Ryan sighed. Of course he couldn't hide anything from Jack. That man was so observant, Ryan’s surprised that Jack didn't guess the whole situation. “Gavin's fine, but… Someone else is severely injured.”

“Who?” Jack asked as his brows furrowed.

“It's better if you take a look for yourself.” Ryan said and hurried to the room, opening the door not bothering to look inside. “C’mon.” Ryan motioned him over as Jack followed almost reluctantly.

Jack looked inside and watched for a bit, “What happened?” Jack asked, glancing at Ryan with a frown.

Reluctantly, Ryan looked inside and froze almost instantly. Trevor was awake and Michael was nowhere to be found. Jeremy and Gavin turned to Ryan and frowned. This was not good. What happened here? He couldn't find his voice fast enough to ask that question before Jeremy spoke. “So Ryan, you've got some explaining to do.”

“Where's Michael?” Ryan asked instead and looked at each of them. Gavin looked disappointed and sad almost like they were forcing Ryan to do something that was good for him, but he was refusing to do it. Jeremy looked angry and his hands were clenched so tight his knuckles were white, but he refused to blow up for some reason. Trevor was on the other side of the bed not facing them so Ryan couldn't tell what he was thinking or what emotion he was feeling, but from the fact that Michael wasn't in the room right now meant that Trevor was still pissed. Why was he so pissed?

“He ran off.” Gavin said quietly.

“Probably to go kill someone else.” Jeremy added angrily.

Ryan frowned and watched Trevor just sit there almost like he was just a statue that tourists would go to to take pictures with. What did Trevor say that would make Gavin and Jeremy this distant from them? “Michael didn't kill anyone.” Ryan assured.

“Trevor’s in the hospital because of him!” Jeremy shouted.

“Are you trying to break us apart more, Trevor? I thought you didn't want anymore pain coming to anyone.” Ryan said to the unresponsive Achievement Hunter and sighed when Jeremy took a few steps towards them and pointed at them.

“Why in the fuck would Michael--”

“Do you even know what happened?” Ryan snapped as Jeremy frowned.

“Yes, Trevor so kindly informed us about what happened while Michael ran off because he's guilty!” Gavin placed a hand on Jeremy’s shoulder and lightly tugged him back. The younger looked at him questioningly as Gavin shook his head silently telling Jeremy to back off. Luckily, he did.

“What did you tell them, Trevor?” Ryan demanded. “Did you lie to them? Did you tell them that Michael only hurt you because you were basically yelling for it? Did you tell them about why Gavin’s here in the first place? What did you tell them?”

Trevor didn't respond.

Ryan took a step towards him, “Damnit Trevor! Why in the hell are you doing this to us?”

No movement.

“Are you trying to drift us all apart or are you trying to keep us together? Because it damn well looks like you want us all separated!”

Nothing.

“Just answer the damn question! If you hate us all, just fucking tell us! Stop hiding and speak your fucking mind! You spoke loudly a few days ago, but you won't do it now?”

No response.

“Why aren't you answering me?”

Finally, Trevor slightly turned and watched Ryan with a tear stained face. He looked downright exhausted and terrible. He had stitches over his right eyebrow and across his forehead. His left eye was wrapped with gauze and his split lip was still healing. Ryan had a tiny victory and a split second internal celebration because the next couple words Trevor uttered stunned everyone into silence and despair.

“Matt’s dead.”

Five down.

Seven more to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want updates about what I'm working on follow me on Twitter! @xCabooseRTRvB
> 
> Well then... huh... didn't uh--didn't expect that to escalate so quickly.


End file.
